


You tie up my heart

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Phichit Chulanont, Dom/sub, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Shibari, Top Christophe Giacometti, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: The further they worked through the steps, steadily covering Phichit's chest, his hands secured behind his back, Chris could feel the strain of his cock, crushed painfully against his shorts. Phichit was relaxed and pliant in his arms as Chris pushed Phichit’s knee up against his chest. Chris let his cock rub against Phichit's thigh, smirking when he saw the pleased look on Phichit’s face at the pressue. Inside the tight black confines of Phichit's own panties, his cock twitched happily in appreciation.“How are you doing, baby?” Chris nuzzled Phichit's neck as he spoke, breathing the same air.“Hmmm,” Phichit murmured in response.“Come on, you know I need you to use your words.” Chris prompted, pulling back to poignantly look at Phichits face.“Yes, sir. Good.” Phichit whispered, eyes still foggy but he looked at Chris with half a smile. Chris rewarded Phichit with a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the camera with a broad smile.“Communication is key in a lot of facets of life, darlings but no more so when you have a person in your sexy little hands.”





	You tie up my heart

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the amazing Shibari zine featuring art by the creative and talented cerise!

Fingers dragged across bare skin. Red against Phichit's always set Chris alight. The colour simply illuminating all the best parts. They had been doing this for so long, he thought by now he may have become desensitised. But every time Phichit's eyes made contact with his, half-lidded and glazed in pleasure; Chris found himself wanting to unwrap his gift and ravish him. 

“You're doing so well, Chitty, just a bit longer.” Chris murmured, tugging Phichit as he leant forward so the mic wouldn't pick up his voice before rolling his body again and turning to the camera. 

“It’s extremely important to check in with your sub frequently. They are handing you their trust and you have to take that seriously. Now, remember when you are doing knots to always have enough wiggle room for a finger or two between the knots and your subs skin. Marks are wonderful but too tight is a different sort of risk that you need to work up to. Cutting off circulation is not something you can do for extended periods of time without risk…” Chris continued to talk, slowly moving through the steps for each knot, answering questions that popped up on their chat. 

The further they worked through the steps, steadily covering Phichit's chest, his hands secured behind his back, Chris could feel the strain of his cock, crushed painfully against his shorts. Phichit was relaxed and pliant in his arms as Chris pushed Phichit’s knee up against his chest. Chris let his cock rub against Phichit's thigh, smirking when he saw the pleased look on Phichit’s face at the pressue. Inside the tight black confines of Phichit's own panties, his cock twitched happily in appreciation. 

“How are you doing, baby?” Chris nuzzled Phichit's neck as he spoke, breathing the same air. 

“Hmmm,” Phichit murmured in response. 

“Come on, you know I need you to use your words.” Chris prompted, pulling back to poignantly look at Phichits face. 

“Yes, sir. Good.” Phichit whispered, eyes still foggy but he looked at Chris with half a smile. Chris rewarded Phichit with a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the camera with a broad smile. 

“Communication is key in a lot of facets of life, darlings but no more so when you have a person in your sexy little hands.” Chris beamed at the camera as Phichit smiled slowly, lolling his head in the direction of their set. 

Chris looked back at Phichit as he continued to make eyes at the screen but they were glazed, lidded and distant. Chris made a decision. 

“Well our gorgeous hamster babies, I think it’s time for me to give my little one here some loving, tending aftercare. Stay safe, stay classy and remember: consent and aftercare are sexy, babydolls!” 

Chris nuzzled Phichit’s neck after flicking off their feed with a kissy face at their camera. 

“Would you like to stay like this? I can be gentle. Or would you prefer I let you go and we can fuck like animals?” Chris ran his hands slowly through Phichit’s hair, grounding him with the sound of his voice and the light tug at the end of every pass through his soft strands. 

“Take me, just like this… you animal.” Phichit stuck out his tongue, eyes clearer and focused on Chris' lips as his tongue darted out to wet them. 

“You’re filthy.” Chris practically purred, leaning forward to nibble at Phichit’s neck. 

“You love it, though.” Phichit breathed in, ragged. He tugged softly on the ropes holding him. 

Chris had taught him how to get out of situations if he needed to. Chris always had a small way, something Phichit could pull and one of his hands would be free for him to take care of the rest. He could simply opt-out if he really wasn’t comfortable. They taught particular lessons on those kinds of things but none of their viewers knew Chris did it every time. Even if Chris did suggest it to their hamsters as they worked through each knot - It would ruin the sexy illusion if they knew Phichit always had the option.

But Phichit knew.

He also knew that with Chris, not once had he ever used it. 

Before they met, Phichit had been a dom for a partner or two and a sub for a couple. On top of that, at least once with all of them he had he used their safeword. Or, at least calling  _ yellow _ . But with Chris, it was all so different. Chris was overbearing and dominant, loud and forceful but so utterly devoted, he literally kissed the feet Phichit walked on. 

It was surprising, the first time all this had come up in their relationship and Phichit had let Chris bind him, just his hands, but it was perfect. On the verge of too-tight but still loose and Chris had used his binding to fuck him. The only connection they had was through Chris’ cock in his arse and a hand that gripped tightly to his ropes. It was the first time Phichit blacked-out when he came. Of course, when he woke to the stuttered beat of Chris’ heart beneath his head and the large hands soothing over his reddened wrists, Phichit almost wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously. It was the first time he nearly said it, those three words that would alter their relationship... 

“I love you.” Chris’ voice drew him back from his reminiscing, close and warm in his ear before a tongue flicked out, making Phichit groan. 

“Love you too, but you are wearing far too much,” Phichit grumbled, stifling a smile when Chris laughed. It always lit up his whole face and made Phichit’s heart do that stupid overexcited  _ thump _ . It was perfect. 

“Could say the same about you.” Chris swept his eyes over Phichit’s form as he tugged off his clothes before standing next to the bed, showing off. Chris was fully hard, cock pointed up and glistening, damp at the head as he reached to give it a tight, teasing tug. Phichit whined. 

“You want it, Chitty? You have been so fucking perfect for me darling. You look so beautiful all tied up, I almost think red suits you more than it does me.” Chris smirked at the moan his praise pulled from Phichit. Chris loved stating the truth about his affections for Phichit but it was an extremely delicious added bonus that Phichit loved hearing them.

“Yesss, please. I… need you.” Phichit whined, he knew the sounds and the things he could say that would gravitate Chris towards him. Chris might be the dominant one in their relationship but Phichit was always the one in control. 

Chris pushed on Phichit’s tied leg, tugging the small briefs he had worn out of the way to expose the large plug sat snuggly between Phichit’s cheeks. They had learned, after their first informational show together, that neither of them were very patient and it was better to be prepared for everything from the beginning.

“Ohh, you went big tonight, Chitty,” Chris growled, tugging softly on the plug before pressing on it and waiting for the panted meowl that it dragged from Phichit’s throat. 

“Still doesn’t compare to you.” Phichit panted as Chris continued to tease him, watching as the flush spread over Chris’ cheeks at the comment. Chris was embarrassed at times about his size, he had had issues with partners not being able to cope with it in the past and Chris was so caring it panicked him when he hurt people. 

Phichit, however, thought it was magnificent the first time he gagged attempting to take Chris down his throat and realised he was a complete size queen. Reassuring Chris that his huge cock was worth taking as a daily pleasure. 

“Before I make you take my cock, I would love to take you with my tongue…” Chris finished his sentence by pulling out the plug completely and groaning at the way Phichit’s hole flexed around emptiness. 

“Please!” Phichit almost yelled at the idea of Chris’ quick tongue inside of him. 

Chris moved immediately, pushing Phichit up to meet his mouth as he flicked his tongue over Phichit’s empty hole. They both groaned at the contact, Chris had been away for a few days helping Viktor with a program and it had been too long. 

In all the time they had been together, Phichit and Chris had barely spent more than a handful of them apart and even less of those not being intimate together. While Phichit had found he was always a touchy-feely person, something about Chris had brought it out in him. It was rare for the two of them not to be touching, even if it was just their linked pinkies when they walked or the way Chris’ arm was slung over Phichit’s shoulder to hold him close. Or the times they spend alone in their house, with a lot more than just simple touches. 

Phichit’s head was spinning, with the feel of the ropes around his body, the rough-soft scratchy feeling they gave off that always just verged on the edge of too tight. The tight grip Chris had on his legs, thumbs rubbing in circles over his skin. 

Then there was Chris’ tongue. He was quick-witted, a wizard on a mic but the things he could do when his tongue was buried deep in his arse was astonishing. 

“Ris… fuck.” Phichit groaned, his hands flinching with the urge to pull Chris’ hair only to remember they were tied behind his back, reminding him of their situation. But Phichit could flip it… if he wanted to. 

“Ris, babe. Please, please I need your cock. Y-your tongue is amazing b-but your cock… your cock is the best.” Phichit watched Chris’ face as he tried to get his words out, having to pause frequently when Chris would flick his tongue in that  _ way _ he did and the mind-melting feeling when he added his long fingers into the mix. 

“Fucking filthy, Chitty. Can’t wait anymore.” Chris practically growled, as he pulled away and lined himself up. “Want me to get one?” Chris flickered his eyes up to meet Phichit’s as he held his cock teasingly against Phichit’s hole. 

“Just fuck me and clean me up later.” Phichit attempted to move his hips closer to Chris’, only to moan at the pull of ropes on his skin. 

“You know I love taking care of you. Just tell me everything you want and I’ll give it to you. Anything. Everything.” Chris muttered as he slowly pushed in, pausing at times to let Phichit adjust before pushing forward once more. Phichit was barely listening, too preoccupied with the feel of Chris spreading him open even with the prep they did. 

“All I need is you.” Phichit found himself replying before warm lips were crushed against his. 

“Look what you do to me.” Chris panted against Phichit’s face as he pressed their foreheads together. Chris pressed his hips close to Phichit before slowly pulling almost all the way out. 

Phichit whined when Chris paused, almost leaving Phichit feeling empty again before his hips slammed forward, jolting Phichit up the bed with the force of it.

“Yessss.” Phichit hissed, hands clenching with the need to wrap his arms around Chris’ neck and ride the pleasure that was already threatening to push him over the edge.

“Come on, baby. You can cum. I won’t stop. How many times do you think I can make you cum tonight?”

“No. Wanna cum with you.” Phichit fidgetted, attempting to make his eyes stay open so he could focus on Chris’ face. 

“Fuck. You really do want to drive me crazy. Hold on baby.” Chris wrapped his hand around Phichit’s cock, holding tightly to the base the way his favourite cock ring does. 

Phichit lost himself to the movement after that, letting Chris guide his body, enjoying the feeling of completely submitting to the ropes and grip and skin on skin. 

Everything felt so overwhelmingly pleasurable Phichit didn’t see himself cumming until suddenly his cock wasn’t held tight and he could feel the tacky wetness of his own cum spurting across his stomach. Chris’ hips stuttering against his own and the panted breath in his ear. 

“Chitty, hey, Chitty. Come on, baby. Look at me.” Chris’ voice drifted into his head and Phichit tried to respond but everything felt so lax and floaty it was hard to focus when he was this comfortable. 

When he had given up trying to get out words, Phichit felt himself being shifted, the ropes holding his hands behind his back loosened along with the one holding up his knee. His body was laid out onto the softness of their bed and hands rubbed soothingly over what Phichit presumed were marks. The cloth across his sticky stomach made him shiver and he found himself smiling when Chris chuckled at him. 

“You just like me taking care of you, don’t you?” Chris murmured in his ear before pulling Phichit onto his chest. “When you are feeling up to it, I’ll take you to the bath and we can get all nice and clean.”

“Not yet,” Phichit grunted before curling up closer to Chris, nuzzling into his neck as Chris laughed, cuddling him close. 

“Love you.” 

"ผมรักคุณ" Phichit kissed Chris’ neck that was closest to his lips and let his eyes slip closed again. 

Phichit fell asleep to the slowing beat of Chris’ heart and fingers softly rubbing over his back. Light marks littering his body, cum drying on his skin and still, completely content. 

“Je t’aime, my Chitty.”

  
  


**Translations:**

ผมรักคุณ - I love you (Thai)

Je t’aime - I love you (French)


End file.
